Hug Time!
by godtech
Summary: Kya...Sucky title! X.X Anyway... Ryo almost reveals his feelings... RyoFubuki ONESHOT! Be gentle...


Hug Time

My first ONESHOT xD

Ryo Kaiser/ Fubuki Tenjoin

Be gentle… It sucks, I know!

Ryo Zane

Fubuki Atticus

**(Disclaimer)**

Don't own GX… -sigh-

**(Yeah... Start...)**

He stood near the lighthouse. His dark hair brushed his face. As he reached up to brush it out of his face, he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He turned around.

"Ryo! Oi, Marufuji Ryo!" Another boy his age ran towards him. His dark brunette hair flapped from side to side as he slowed down. Ryo tried to hide the happiness he felt when he saw Fubuki. "There you are!"

A hint of steel entered his voice: "What now, Fubuki-san?" Fubuki Tenjoin panted.

"I thought I told you to leave out the –san..." Fubuki frowned as he planted his hands on his knees. Ryo shrugged lightly.

"What is it you want?" Fubuki blinked. In reminding to call him –san, Fubuki forgot what he wanted to tell Ryo.

"Uhh…?" Fubuki put a finger on his chin. Ryo sighed and turned to leave. Fubuki stared at him.

"If you have nothing to say, I'll leave now." Ryo started to walk away but was cut off when Fubuki put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait! I remember!" Ryo's heart beat faster. Is Fubuki…?

"Asuka says she has something for you," Fubuki grinned proudly. Ryo almost slumped over and was about to slap him.

"Thank you for telling me this _wonderful_ news." Ryo said through gritted teeth. Fubuki's grin widened.

"No problem, buddy!" Fubuki gave him a victory/peace sign. Ryo sweatdroped.

"I'm not your 'buddy'!" Ryo snapped at him. Fubuki winced at Ryo's sudden outburst.

"Sorry," Fubuki lowered his gaze. A sudden pang of guilt rushed through Ryo.

"No," Ryo held his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth slightly. "I'm sorry for snapping at you for no reason." _There is one, but you wouldn't understand. Heck, you don't understand ANYTHING!_

Fubuki smiled and held his arms out.

"Hug time!" Fubuki grinned again. Ryo half glared half stared at the brunette. Fubuki could be such a mood swinger sometimes.

"No thanks," Ryo's eyelids lowered into a half glare again.

Then, without warning, Fubuki stepped in to hug Ryo anyway. Ryo, caught off-guard, hesitated.

"Uhm?" Ryo's eyes darted back and forth. He stiffened in Fubuki's arms.

"C'mon, Ryo! Hug me back!" Fubuki laughed. Ryo stiffly patted Fubuki on the back. "That's not a hug!" Fubuki said singsongly.

"I'm not in the mood," Ryo made up the excuse. He didn't want Fubuki to know... _Especially_ Fubuki. He would tell the whole school! Oh, how humiliating! His title as Kaiser would be lost.

"Sure you are," Fubuki rubbed his cheek on his and hugged him tighter. "At least _try_! Don't tell me you've _forgotten_ how to hug! We've done this a thousand times when we were smaller!" Ryo groaned. Fubuki's bad habit again. Ryo rolled his eyes as his placed his arms on Fubuki's back lightly.

"There. Happy?" Ryo's tone was flat and lazy. Fubuki nodded slightly.

"Oh, Ryo," Fubuki smiled. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Ryo felt Fubuki stiffen. "Oh, please don't tell me I said that out loud..."

"Okay, then I won't." Ryo chuckled softly. _Does he feel the same way I feel?..._

"I'm sorry," Fubuki pulled away. "I didn't mean to say that out loud. Or even think it for that matter." Fubuki's cheeks turned red. Ryo almost grinned.

"It's okay," Ryo slowly said as he pulled Fubuki back into his arms, this time in a real embrace. Fubuki, caught off-guard by Ryo's change in emotion, darted his eyes back and forth.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Fubuki hugged him back. Maybe a little too hard.

"Fubuki! Fubuki! Air!" Ryo playfully slapped the air.

"Oh, sorry!" Fubuki let him go. They both smiled and laughed at each other. Well, at least Ryo _tried_.

"Let's go see what Asuka wants now," Ryo said. Fubuki nodded ecstatically.

They both walked back with their arms on each others' shoulders.

**(End)**

Aw, I wonder if Fubuki knows about how Ryo _truly_ feels! xD

You: Well, YOU'RE the one who wrote this…

Oh yeah… o-o;

REVIEW!


End file.
